


Thunderstorm

by SwiftieWhovian13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cliche af, Cuddling, F/M, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, Stark!Daughter, enemies to lovers fic, honestly like there's not much to it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieWhovian13/pseuds/SwiftieWhovian13
Summary: Peter and you hate each other and can never seem to get along, much to the dismay of your father, Tony Stark. That is, until one stormy night and your fear of thunder changes everything.SO MUCH FLUFF AND CUDDLING AHHHH(Originally posted on my tumblr, @marvelsswansong.)





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night lmao.... Inspo from last night because it was raining a lot and the thunder was so fucking loud I almost died.
> 
> LEAVE KUODS/COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOY IT AND CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR IF YOU WANT @marvelsswansong.
> 
> \- Summer xoxo

“Peter, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Peter.”

You eyed the boy in front of you with great disinterest, the burning feeling of jealousy causing your stomach to recoil. So this was the boy that your father wouldn’t stop talking about. The boy who your father seemed to obsessed with, and at times, care more about than you- his own daughter. Whatever you did, whatever you said, it was always followed up with “Peter this” or “Peter that”. And honestly, despite the fact that you knew nothing about him, you hated him.

You hated it and you hated him.

So though this was your first time actually being introduced to the teenager, you didn’t even bother to smile or even extend your hand out for a friendly handshake. Instead, you stood your ground and muttered a disinterested hello. Peter seemed to sense your disapproval and meekly nodded, his eyes not staring into yours but instead at the floor. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly uncomfortable, causing Tony to perk up and start talking.

“Right, so um… (Y/n), you know about the mission you have this week-”

That caught your attention.

“What about it?” you asked, your tone accusatory. Your father sighed before placing a hand on your shoulder.

“I think that it’d be a great idea if you went with Peter.”

You glared at Tony.

“I work alone, dad.”

Tony sighed, exasperated, while Peter uncomfortably shifted in the background.

“I know, sweetheart, but this one’s the first mission that involves HYDRA. And while I know you’re capable, I want you to have someone with you just in case something goes wrong…. Oh, and if you say no you can’t go.” finished Tony, a sly smirk on his face. His tone might have been playful, but the stern look in his eye made it clear- he meant what it was saying. You either complied, or got grounded.

You glanced back at the boy, who was still refusing to make eye contact with you, before glancing back at your father.

“Fine. You better not be a shit partner, Peter.”

With that, you turned on your heel and went back to your room without looking back. You were already regretting your decision but what else could you have done- you needed to agree if you wanted to go on the mission. And you weren’t going to let some stupid boy your dad adored ruin your chances of going on your first ever ‘official’ HYDRA mission.

_ ‘Besides, how bad can he be?’ _

In truth, in addition to keeping you safe, Tony had persuaded Peter to accompany you in this mission as he expected the two of you to work well together. Both of you were smart, capable and around the same age- so it made sense that you two would be a perfect team.

Except, nothing could be further from the truth.

You quickly found out that Peter was one of those people who wanted to carefully plan things out. Spontaneity made him uncomfortable, so sticking by common conduct and methodically memorizing every mission detail was crucial to him. You, on the other hand, preferred to act now and think later. Waiting for people to act or planning your actions out in great detail was a waste of time, and you would much rather do what your heart was telling you.

Unsurprisingly, this meant you and Peter argued A LOT over the mission.

“Okay, so the lab is located on the third floor of the abandoned building, right behind the local library. Considering that there are at least thirteen people in the first floor, you should wait for my signal before charging in by the front entrance, distracting the guards-”

You rolled your eyes and ignored the rest of his speech, being far more focused on making sure that your gun was fully loaded with electric bullets which could paralyze anyone you shot within a matter of seconds. After making sure that you had extra rounds in the back of your mission suit, you cocked the gun into place before slipping on your metal mask and simply walking towards the entrance.

“Afterwards, we should be able to- (Y/N), WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-”

You couldn’t hear the rest of Peter’s sentence as the men in black immediately started firing at you, the bullets all missing as you swiftly dodged them or deflected off of your bulletproof suit. You fired your bullets at them at rapid speed, hitting two of them in the head- causing them to convulse violently before dropping to the floor, paralyzed.

Peter swore under his breath before following you in, webbing his opponents to the wall or swinging to avoid the bullets from hitting him.

_ ‘God damn it, why the hell is she so reckless.’ _

Peter eventually caught up with you in the second floor, where another tens of agents were swarming them all at once. Eventually, you and Peter were back to back as you fought off the enemy agents in one swoop.

“This was a horrible idea.” yelled Peter as he dodged a punch from an HYDRA agent.

You ignored his complain as you shot the enemy left and right, ducking for cover behind several pieces of furniture along the way while making a beeline for the lab. Once you got in, you ran out of bullets and ended up knocking out the woman who held the hard-drive that you were looking for. You managed to gain a few bruises from acquiring a few hits on the way back, but overall, you were fine. The mission had gone well.

Needless to say, Peter did not have the same perspective, which he made clear on the plane ride back to the tower.

“That was very stupid of you, (Y/n).” scolded Peter, taking off his mask in anger. 

“Who the fuck are you, my dad? You were the stupid one, trying to waste our time by planning everything out.”

“The reason I was making a plan was because without one, we would have been making a bunch of impulsive and idiotic decisions. Which is EXACTLY what ended up happening because you just figured you would go ahead and ignore my plan.”

You turned out quickly and gave him a harsh glare, venom dripping from your words.

“Don’t blame your inability to act on me, asshole. Your stupid plan wouldn't have worked anyway.”

His eyes darkened in anger, his posture suddenly changing to be more defensive.

“You know what? I’ve been nothing but nice and respectful to you, but you still treat me like I’m nothing. Fuck you.”

You scowled.

“Fuck you too.”

The two of you sat as far away from each other as possible for the rest of the ride back home, and you made it very clear to your father that you never wanted to be sent on a mission with Peter again. Your father tried to object, but when Peter also told him that he did not ever want to be forced to go on a mission with you as well, Tony reluctantly gave in and dropped the subject.

Your hatred for Peter only deepened after the mission as you were transferred into his school, and the two of you seemed to be competing in every class. It was always either you or Peter who was the best in a class, and school suddenly became a life or death competition in which both of you tried to outscore the other.

Soon enough, you hated even hearing Peter’s name in conversation and left whenever Peter entered the same room as you. You never spoke to him and he never spoke to you, the feeling of hatred for one another being the only thing you could agree on.

This obviously bothered Tony, who desperately tried to get the two of you to reconcile and spend time with each other, but it always ended up with you two arguing and hating each other more. So soon enough, even he gave up and your relationship with Peter only worsened.

You thought he was a spineless, goody two shoes asshole who stole your father from you, while he thought that you were a reckless, spoiled brat who treated him like shit for no reason. And that was all there was to your relationship with Peter…

Until a stormy Saturday night.

May was out of town for a family emergency, leaving Peter alone in his apartment for the weekend. Upon hearing Peter’s plight, Tony had offered him to stay at the tower for food and security, which Peter happily agreed to. Besides, how many people could say they got to sleep in THE Stark tower? Not a lot.

It was past midnight when the storm start picking up wind, the sound of the pouring rain being disrupted by frequent white flashes in the sky and violent thunders ringing throughout the tower. Peter groaned in discomfort, the loud noises disrupting his sleep and waking him up from his deep slumber.

God, what time was it?

He rolled over in bed and turned on his phone, the bright white numbers showing that it was 1:34 in the morning. Way too early for him to be awake. He shut off his phone and rolled back into his normal position, placing a pillow over his head in an attempt to block the loud noises and fall back asleep.

The thunder continued to roar, however, only seeming to get louder in volume. Frustrated, he kicked off his covers and noticed that he was feeling rather thirsty. Since he couldn’t fall back asleep, he decided to go downstairs into the kitchen of the tower for some water and maybe even a midnight snack.

Considering the time of the day, he wasn’t expecting anyone to be downstairs in the living room or the kitchen, which was right on the side of the living area space. So it was a surprise to Peter when he stepped off the elevator and saw that the television was still on and emitting a bright light onto the room.

_ ‘Who the hell could be awake at this hour?’ _

Peter approached the television with curiosity, his eyes drifting to the side onto the sofa to see a figure shaking underneath a blanket. He couldn’t tell who the figure was, considering the blanket was wrapped tightly and over their entire body, so Peter cautiously paused the TV show on the screen and called out to the person.

“Um, hello?”

You carefully lowered your blanket and looked up at Peter, the tears in your eyes blurring your vision as you did so. 

“(Y/n)?” muttered Peter, confused. He’d never seen you look so….  _ scared _ .

Another clap of thunder echoed throughout the room, causing you to jolt and tighten the grip around your blanket in panic. Your heart felt like it was being constricted with a rope as you broke out into a cold sweat, your entire body paralyzed in fear upon anticipating when the thunder would return.

Oh.

You were afraid of thunder.

Peter quickly sat down in front of you and placed his hand on your arm, causing you to look up at him slowly with teary eyes.

“(Y/n)- are you- um, god… Are you okay?”

He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he was honestly at a lost for words upon seeing you like this. You tried to respond but the thunder once again cut you off, the harsh sound sending ripples of fear throughout your body and triggering a panic attack. You quickly started to lose breath and shake uncontrollably, causing Peter to instinctively reach out to you and pull you against his chest in a quick embrace.

Peter knew just too well how awful panic attacks felt, and just as May did with him, he began to slowly stroke your hair with his hand and whisper comforting things into your ear.

“Shhh, (Y/n), everything’s fine. You’re safe. There’s nothing to worry about.”

His tender voice melted like honey and slowly brought you out of your panicked state of mind, the warm of his body contrasting how cold yours was from pure fear. Your breathing slowed down as you started to find comfort in his arms, his sweet words and gentle actions allowing you to forget about your fears for a moment.

“W-why are you being so nice to me?” you asked, your voice hoarse from crying.

Peter continued to rub soothing circles onto your back as he spoke.

“Because I saw that you were in pain. A-and I don’t like to see you in pain, I-I guess.”

You pulled back out of his embrace in embarrassment, tucking a strand of hair over your ear before you wiped your tears away with your sleeve.

“T-thanks for helping me. Y-you can go now.” you replied, not wanting to seem vulnerable in front of Peter. You sat up straight and tried to put on an indifferent expression, only to fail when lightning struck across the sky and the awful sound of thunder returned. Peter placed his hand onto yours, squeezing it reassuringly and giving you a soft smile.

“You don’t have to act strong in front of me, (Y/n). It’s completely fine to be afraid.” 

You slowly nodded in response, his touch far too comforting for you to pull away and your resolve now fully breaking down. 

“I-I’ve read somewhere that um… affection and touch helps a lot with um, panic attacks and dealing with phobias like this. S-so, d-do you mind if I…. you know… hug you?” asked Peter carefully, his cheeks blushing a bright red as he spoke. You quietly muttered a quiet yes, allowing Peter to slid off your blanket and pull you close against chest. You twisted around so you could rest your head on his chest and bent your legs so that Peter could wrap his arms around your entire body.

“A-are you comfortable?” asked Peter, concern still evident in his voice.

You nodded in response, the warmth of his arms already beginning to distract you from the thunderstorm outside. As the feeling of fear starting to dissipate, it soon got replaced with guilt.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, causing Peter to look down at you in surprise.

“For what?” he questioned, confused.

You looked up at him earnestly.

“For being such a bitch, Peter.”

He opened his mouth to respond but you quickly cut him off.

“I-I was really horrible to you, Peter, and I owe you a big apology. I was just really jealous of you because of how much time you spent with my dad. I-it felt like you were taking my dad away from me and that allowed me to justify being mean to you for no reason…. You’re a really nice guy, Peter. I’m so sorry for being such a dick to you.”

Peter gave you a shy smile in return.

“T-thanks, but I owe you an apology too. I shouldn’t have sworn at you after our mission or made assumptions about you just because you were Mr.Stark’s daughter. I-I was just trying really hard to get you to like me, you know?”

“Because I’m Tony Stark’s daughter?” you asked, confused.

A light blush coated his cheeks.

“T-that, and also because I thought you were very c-cute from the first moment I saw you.”

You giggled quietly.

“Thanks Peter, I-”

You stopped talking when his warm hazel eyes stared back into yours. Had he always been this good looking? Why did you only now notice how handsome he was, with a sharp jawline and messy curls that perfectly framed his warm eyes and button nose? You had to remind yourself to stop staring and quickly looked down, your body suddenly feeling hot.

“I think you’re very cute too.” you finished, toying with the hem of your shirt in embarrassment. 

The thunderstorm was beginning to become more calm, the skies still grey and the rain still pouring but the thunder now less frequent than before. Your eyes began to droop from exhaustion before you yawned, causing Peter to gently begin to lay you down. Your eyes shot open as you clutched his arm in protest.

“W-wait. Can you, um, stay here and hold me? Just until the thunderstorm passes?”

Peter nodded, allowing you to lie down before grabbing your blanket from the floor and draping it over your body. After making sure that you were comfortable, he slid up into the space next to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to the point where he could smell the aroma of your shampoo.

“Good night, Peter.” you whispered, already starting to doze off from the warmth.

Peter watched as your breathing evened out and you fell asleep, your body relaxing and your chest rising and falling in regular intervals. He took the moment to admire the way your body curved and brushed his fingers against your soft skin, savouring how pure and tender the moment was. 

His feelings of hatred for you were all gone now, instead butterflies filling his stomach and warm feelings of affection and love clouding his mind as he pressed a kiss onto your forehead and began to relax.

He had never felt so comfortable as when he was holding you, and sleep came to him easily soon afterwards.

Peter and you stayed wrapped up in each other well into the next morning, only for Tony to walk into the living room and almost spit out the hot coffee he was drinking upon seeing the two of you cuddling on the couch. A small smile crept onto his face as he whispered to himself: “finally, those geniuses got together” and took out his phone to snap a picture of the two of you.

Tony then grabbed the blanket that you had dropped in the middle of your slumber from the floor and placed it on top of you and Peter, before exiting the room quietly. You then opened your eyes and turned around to see that Peter was still fast asleep, his arms still tightly locked around your waist.

You slowly tried to slip out of his grasp, only for him to strengthen his grip around your waist.

“Peter, it’s almost noon, we should get up.” you whispered, gently prodding him. Peter only groaned in response.

“Come on, (Y/n), let’s keep on cuddling.” he whined, causing you to giggle.

“Even if there’s no thunderstorm?” you teased before lying back down.

He snuggled into your shoulder and pulled the blanket over the two of you once more.

“Yes, even if there’s no thunderstorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2am so I'm tired asf...
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, sorry if there were any mistakes I didn't bother proofreading.
> 
> LEAVE KUODS/COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOY IT AND CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR IF YOU WANT @marvelsswansong.
> 
> \- Summer xoxo


End file.
